Black Shadows
by TwilightHayley
Summary: As Bella approaches the end of High School, new problems arise, and her life is in even greater danger than before. A fight for love and survival is about to begin...Sequel to 'Topaz Sunset'.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters in it. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer; No copyright infringement ever intended.

**A/N:** And the sequel begins :D I think you will like this story even more than the first one :)

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I'd never given much thought to how I would die, although I certainly had enough reason to over the past year. My life had often hovered on the brink of death, but that had never mattered.

All I had focused on was the possibility of spending eternity with Edward. That thought, that hope, had consumed everything else.

That's why I had been confident when the Cullens went to battle, knowing that everything would soon be over.

That confidence, possessed by both the Cullens and I, had been our downfall.

I began to struggle uselessly against my restraints, though I knew that there was no point in fighting.

We'd lost the battle. I had lost everyone that I had ever loved.

There was nothing to live for anymore.

I never wanted to be the last soldier alive after a war. But here I was, isolated, and alone.

I couldn't take it anymore; I was falling into a black hole of despair and grief. I knew that I'd never break out of it, not after what had happened.

The last soldier surrendered; I had finally given up.

"Kill me! Just kill me!" I screamed into the darkness, tears of grief streaming down my face.

The response was a ghostly chuckle, and I caught a glint of Victoria's hair in the moonlight as she sauntered forward to kill me.

* * *

**Okay, I know you all want to kill me for the mysterious prologue. It will all be explained later in the story, don't worry.**

**And yes, I based my prologue on the one from Twilight haha.**

**Leave a review, letting me know your thoughts? I'll reply to them, I promise :)**

**Hayley x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. All rights to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement ever intended.

**A/N:** Oh my Edward Cullen! 28 reviews for 200 words! I am completely astounded that there is so much interest in this story.

I've been on holiday for the past week, but I have free Internet on my phone so I checked my Fanfiction account…and nearly fainted from the review count. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!

So, I wrote a chapter in text message drafts, which I rewrote into Microsoft Word after I returned home. I think you will like it…at least, I hope you will.

Your reviews were one of the best birthday presents I received this year, no lie. It was my birthday on the 9th of April, just like Kristen Stewart's, and to see your kind words made my birthday. Thanks again!

* * *

"Bella, pass me the jack."

"The what?"

"God, I forgot that you were a girl. Don't worry, I'll get it."

As Jacob walked past me, I swatted his arm from where I was sitting. "Shut up! Girls can be good mechanics. Just look at Rosalie!"

Jacob shook his head as he picked up the jack, and headed back over to our motorbikes. "She's a leech, so that doesn't count."

"You know Jake, if you weren't fixing up our bikes, I'd hit you for that comment," I told him, annoyed that he'd said that about her.

He shrugged, and bowed his head to continue working, but I didn't miss the grin on his face. "Fat lot of good hitting me would do. You'd break your wrist!"

I flipped him off, though he wasn't looking at me.

When I didn't reply, he said, "So, does your boyfriend know about the bikes yet?"

"Are you kidding? He'd be furious!" I exclaimed. "He's completely against me doing anything that he considers a risk. I told him that I come to La Push to watch racing on the TV with you and Billy."

"So you're lying to him? That can't be a healthy relationship! Not that it was healthy in the first place. A vampire in love with his meal…gross!" Jacob remarked, and I picked up the first thing I found to throw at his head: my Math textbook.

Jacob yelped when the book hit him, and I smirked, "Sorry Jake, it fell out of my hands."

Before he had the chance to respond, we both heard footsteps outside of the shack. We exchanged panicked glances, and I helped him throw a sheet over our motorbikes just as Harry Clearwater poked his head around the door. "What are you two kids up to?" He asked, his brown eyes twinkling at us.

"Nothing," I said innocently. "We're just doing some homework."

Jacob nodded his agreement and held up my math textbook, which he had managed to pick up before Harry appeared.

"Come on kids, I may be a good thirty years older than you, but I'm not an old fool," Harry chuckled. "So, how are the bikes doing?"

My mouth fell open in shock, but Jacob broke out into a grin. "They're going great!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. "A couple more days, and Bella and I will be riding again. I just need to fix the main valve in the—"

I let out a loud groan, and Jacob stopped his speech.

"I don't think she approves of the mechanical talk," Harry commented.

"No, I don't!" I replied, though I was smiling. "But I think that's my cue to leave."

"Is Edward at your house with Charlie?" Jacob asked, and my smile widened when I heard Edward's name. Jacob was only comfortable saying his name and Carlisle's. The others Cullens were just 'leeches' and 'bloodsuckers'. Not that he'd ever admit it, but I believed that Jacob liked Edward.

"Yep, he's watching the game with Charlie, and I'd rather be with them than listen to you two discussing motorbikes," I chuckled, and Harry laughed in response.

"That's nice of him to spend time with Charlie while you're out," Harry remarked; he was the only other person from La Push aside from Jacob who approved of my relationship with Edward. "He's a keeper Bella."

"Don't I know it?" I said fondly, and I kissed Harry's cheek, preparing to say goodnight. "Thank you for being so nice about him."

He pulled me into a hug, and I returned it. "You don't need to thank me Bella, he's a nice guy," He replied warmly.

I thanked him again, before embracing Jacob and heading to the door. Once I'd left the shack, I heard them begin their conversation about motorcycles again, and I rolled my eyes as I opened my truck door and climbed in.

On the drive home, I thought about how fortunate I was to have so many people around me who loved me and supported my relationship with Edward. Without Harry and Jacob's support, my La Push friends probably would have forbade me from seeing the Cullens. Most of them didn't approve of my close relationship with them, though there were a few people, like Seth and Quil, who thought it was cool that I was a friend of both sides.

But all of the Cullens were against me spending time with the Wolves. It took me a month to persuade Edward that I was safe in La Push, but I knew that he wasn't happy with the amount of time that I spent down there.

When I pulled into my street, I paused my train of thought and tried to think of an excuse as to what I had done in the afternoon. Edward could read me easily, and he knew immediately if I was lying to him. If he asked me about what I had done, I would have to lie about fixing up the motorcycles, knowing he'd refuse to let me ride if he found out about them.

I checked the rear-view mirror for any signs of guilt in my expression, and seeing none, I climbed out of the truck. Eager to see my father and my boyfriend, I bounded up to the front door and opened it, though I stopped dead when I heard them both laughing loudly in the living room.

I crept to the doorway and peered in, unsurprised that they both stopped laughing when they noticed me.

"Conspiring against me?" I teased lightly as I stepped in, planting a kiss first on Charlie's forehead, and then on Edward's lips.

"Never," Edward said sweetly, and Charlie chuckled, "We're only talking about guy stuff Bells, you wouldn't understand."

I raised my eyebrow at him as I sank down next to Edward on the couch. "Dad, I never knew that you were sexist!"

"I'm not! But I think you should go and make dinner for me in the kitchen, while us lads sit and watch the football," He replied, his brown eyes crinkling at the corners, a clear sign that he was enjoying himself.

I snorted, and curled up on the end of the couch, my feet lying on Edward's lap. "Dream on, I'm quite comfy here. I'd rather watch the football with you than be forced to do manual labour in the kitchen."

"I bet you ten dollars she'll be asleep in five minutes," Edward whispered to Charlie, and I gasped when he shook his hand.

"Edward! You're supposed to be on my side!" I exclaimed, moving my feet away from him so I could sit up and glare at him.

He gave me an angelic smile, and I knew that he was trying to dazzle me into letting him off. Knowing that I couldn't scold him while Charlie was in the room, I stood up from the couch and walked out.

Edward joined me in the kitchen about a minute later, and he came up behind me to slip his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, nuzzling my neck before planting a sweet kiss there. "You know that we're only joking."

"Of course I do," I replied softly, turning around in his embrace to give him better access to my lips. "Now shut up and give me a proper kiss."

He complied, and his lips met mine, moving against them hungrily. I could sense his love and desire for me in that one kiss, and I locked my arms around his neck, eagerly responding to his need.

I had completely forgotten about my father, and apparently Edward had too, for there was an uncomfortable cough from the doorway. Edward and I both stopped and gazed at him, but kept our arms around each other.

"It's a good thing that I like you Edward," Charlie joked as he stepped into the kitchen. "If not, I wouldn't allow you within ten feet of my daughter."

Edward and I both chuckled, knowing just how much Charlie liked Edward. He adored him. They watched the football together twice every week, and they'd even been on fishing trips together, dragging me with them of course.

In fact, Charlie often referred to Edward as the son that he never had.

"Dad, what do you want?" I asked, a little frustrated that he had interrupted Edward and I.

Charlie produced a large pile of mail from behind his back and offered it to me. "I think you might want to take a look at these," He said, and I released Edward to take the mail.

I saw three heavy-weighted envelopes, and knew exactly what they were. "University rejection letters," I said glumly, heaving a sigh as I opened the one nearest the top.

But the emblem on the back stunned me. I glanced up at Edward, shocked, and he grinned, "I sent off your essays to Dartmouth," He explained. "I couldn't bear to see you throw your hard work away."

"But I threw the essays away because they were crap!" I cried, and I yanked the letter out of the envelope, expecting to see an instant rejection. But all I saw was, 'Congratulations! You have been accepted to study the course of English Literature at our Dartmouth Campus.'

Edward peered over my shoulder, and yanked me into a hug, "Well done Bella! Now we can go to Dartmouth together!" He cried happily.

I was too astonished to respond to his hug, and Charlie took his turn next. "I'm so proud of you two!" He cheered, embracing Edward as well. "I know that you're going to look after my little girl."

Edward gave him his assurance, but now that I had realised that he had betrayed my trust by sending off my work, I dropped the letter and headed outside. I sat on the porch steps, and gazed unseeingly into the dark night, angry that Edward had done this to me.

I felt him sit next to me a couple of minutes later, but I didn't meet his gaze. "I know it's a lot to get your head around," He said softly, but I shook my head.

"It's not that Edward. I just can't believe you sent off my essays when I asked you not to!" I cried, my gaze turning into a glare as I turned my head towards him.

He frowned in confusion, "I thought you'd be happy that we're going to Dartmouth."

"Of course I am! But I'm too upset to be happy at the moment. You lied to me!"

Edward's eyes darkened with anger. "I've lied to you? That's rich coming from you. Would you care to explain to me what you've been doing in La Push everyday after school?" He demanded.

I kept my eyes carefully averted from his. "I've been watching the races on television. I told you!"

"Look me in the eye Isabella, and repeat what you just said," Edward hissed, and I knew then that my cover was blown.

Reluctantly, my eyes met his, and Edward saw my deception. His jaw clenched, and his hands balled into fists. "What have you been doing in La Push?" He asked coldly, struggling to keep his temper under control.

"I've just been hanging out with Jacob," I muttered.

"Define 'hanging out'." He spat harshly.

I knew exactly what he was thinking. "Edward, are you suggesting that Jacob and I are—that's just gross!" I exclaimed.

"So explain to me what you two are doing then!" He roared, and I was stunned into silence at the fury in his voice. I knew that Edward was prone to over-reacting, but this was ridiculous.

"Well?" He demanded, and the words slipped out before I could stop them.

"We're fixing up our bikes," I mumbled, bowing my head guiltily.

I heard Edward inhale sharply. "You…" He broke off, and I sneaked a glance at his face. He had pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, and it looked like he was trying his hardest to stay calm.

"So we're going to Dartmouth then?" I commented, desperate to put him at ease. But he responded with a fierce growl, and I hastily shut my mouth.

Unwilling to be around Edward when he was like this, I turned to go, but he gripped my arm. "Stay!" He barked.

I wasn't about to be commanded around like that. "I am not some dog you can order around!" I yelled, trying to yank my arm out of his grip.

His golden eyes burned into mine furiously, and I replied with a glare of my own.

"Now now children," Alice's voice sounded in the darkness, "Let's not fight."

I scowled into the darkness, knowing that Alice was in there somewhere. "Will you tell your brother to let go of me please?" I hissed, but Edward released my arm with no instruction from Alice.

She appeared then, shaking her head. "I knew this fight was coming," She sighed. "After 7 months of complete peace between the two of you, I knew something was going to happen sooner or later."

Edward and I exchanged guilty glances, both ashamed that things had gotten heated very quickly.

We both began to speak at the same time.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have lied to—"

"It was wrong of me to react the way I did, I'm—"

"Enough!" Alice cried, and we both stopped talking when we saw the pained expression on her face. I knew that her pain had nothing to do with Edward and I.

Immediately we encased her with our arms, offering her our comfort.

"Alice, why are your visions so hazy?" Edward asked suddenly, his arms tightening around his sister.

I bit my lip anxiously at Alice's silence, and watched Edward's gaze grow cold. "Those wolves!" He growled.

I was instantly defensive. "What about them?" I demanded.

Alice sighed, and Edward and I both released her as she began pacing up and down the lawn. "They're messing with my visions again. One minute, I see all of us, crystal clear. The next, all our futures have disappeared."

"How long has this been a problem?" I asked curiously. "You've never mentioned it before."

"Your future has never been so clouded before," She explained, wringing her small hands. "I don't understand why everything is changing now."

"Maybe because the Werewolves are getting more and more caught up in Bella's life," Edward suggested, and I didn't miss the displeasure in his voice.

"Oh, blame them!" I snapped, again, defensive of my friends. "They have done nothing wrong!"

"They are hiding your future from Alice!" He shouted back. "Do you understand how dangerous that is?"

"Of course I do!" I cried, "But as there's no danger out there, I see no problem in hanging out in La Push!"

Edward shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"Fighting won't solve anything," Alice said gently, and Edward and I both turned our heads to glare at her, though we both knew that she was right.

Finally, Edward let out a sigh and met my gaze. "Bella, I'm sorry for shouting," He apologised sincerely. "But I need you to understand why I react the way I do. I truly didn't mean to upset you."

I nodded slightly, but before I had the chance to reply, Edward muttered, "Charlie's coming," and Alice promptly disappeared.

"You kids okay?" Charlie asked from the backdoor a moment later, and I gave him my best, fake smile after seeing his anxious expression.

"We're fine Charlie," Edward assured him. "We're just discussing a few things."

I snorted, and Edward shot me an annoyed glance.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you two what you want for dinner," Charlie said, and my eyes widened. Charlie was a disaster in the kitchen.

"No dad, it's fine!" I quickly said, hurrying up the porch steps. "I'll cook, no problem."

Charlie didn't even argue, and after we all returned to the kitchen, he wandered back into the living room, leaving Edward and I in uncomfortable silence in the kitchen.

I knew that he was waiting for me to say something, so I mumbled, "I'm sorry too, for lying to you about the motorbikes."

"I know that you're sorry," He whispered, "But I'm not comfortable with you riding. Bella, I don't want to lose you."

His genuine fear touched me, and I stepped forward to cup his face with my hands. "You won't lose me," I told him forcefully. "Jake wouldn't let anything happen to me. Besides, I'm an expert at riding."

His eyes were now a light butterscotch colour, and I knew that he was no longer angry with me. "Despite your klutzy nature?" He teased, slipping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush against his body.

"You know, one day, I'm going to wake up and not be accident-prone anymore," I remarked. "And then I'll make you eat your words."

"Well, I can't actually eat so—"

"Lame joke Edward," I giggled, my hands sliding from his face to his broad shoulders. "Besides, you've eaten for me."

"That's different," He murmured, as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I would do anything for you."

Hearing those words, I took a gamble. "So I can still go to La Push and help Jake with the motorbikes?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed, his cool breath washing over my face. "I guess so, but just know that I'll be worried sick about you."

"But vampires don't get sick," I teased, squeezing his shoulders.

"Shut up," He muttered, and I grinned as his lips met mine.

* * *

Chapter Two should be up within the next two weeks :)

Please don't forget to leave a review ;D

Love Hayley x


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it. All rights to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement ever intended.

**A/N: **Sorry for a lack of updating and for not replying to reviews. I was preoccupied with Drama Rehearsals and then Drama Performances...and then when they were finished, I got sick. I still am sick, so bedrest for me -.- On the plus side, I managed to update this story :)

Oh, and Happy Birthday Robert Pattinson ;)

* * *

Three days had passed since my fight with Edward, and I had managed to persuade him to let me spend the weekend at La Push, whilst he went hunting with his siblings.

Right now it was Friday evening, and I was spending the night with the Cullens before they left for their trip Saturday morning. After Esme had cooked me dinner, Edward and I settled in the living room, and after we'd fought for a few minutes over what DVD to watch, he put on 'Romeo and Juliet'; the version with Leonardo Decaprio.

He sat at one end of the couch, and I curled up against him, revelling from his cold touch. For an early June evening in Forks, it was unbearably warm, but Edward's cold body obliterated my discomfort.

I let out a contented sigh as Leonardo appeared on the screen, and Edward's arms tightened around me. "Don't tell me you have a crush on him, like Rosalie and Alice do." He groaned.

"Can you blame me?" I asked, and I pointed at the screen. "Just look at him!"

"All I see is an over-paid, Hollywood Actor," He replied. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

I rolled my eyes, "It doesn't matter. You're a guy; you just wouldn't understand."

He chuckled, "Exactly what Rose and Alice say when my brothers and I question them about Leonardo."

We continued to watch the film in silence for a few minutes, until Edward spoke when Juliet and Romeo first saw each other. "You know, sometimes I think of you and I like Romeo and Juliet."

I was too distracted by the budding romance between the protagonists to pay much attention to what he said. "Edward, we have no similarities with them. Well, we share their love, but that's it really."

"Yes, but they would also do anything for each other. Even commit suicide," He murmured.

Now I was paying attention, "Don't say something like that. We've never tried that."

He was silent, and when he didn't respond, I began to worry. "Edward?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "I did think about it once. When James nearly killed you."

I snatched up the DVD remote to pause the film, before sitting up to stare at him, "What?" I demanded.

Edward was careful to avoid my gaze while he replied, "Bella, if you died, I couldn't live without you. You're my mate, my life."

I curled my fingers under his chin, and forced him to meet my gaze. "Edward, I'm going to die eventually," I told him gently.

"And when you do, I will follow as soon as I can." He vowed, and there was no denying the determination in his voice.

"Don't say stuff like that!" I cried, "You can't! Edward, think of your family!"

"I _am_ thinking of my family. I would make their lives unbearable if I lost you. The pain would be too much, and everyone would suffer in this household. I can't let them live with that for the rest of eternity!"

Now I was beginning to get upset. "Edward…please, don't even—"

"I have to Bella," He said quietly.

Tears began to well up in my eyes, "How can you discuss this so calmly? Edward, life wouldn't be right without you."

"No, Life wouldn't be right without _you_."

But then I remembered something. "Vampires can't commit suicide," I recalled with relief.

My relief faded when Edward shook his head, "They can if they provoke the Volturi."

That name sent shivers down my spine; I knew exactly who they were. "Edward, don't talk about this anymore, _please_. I can't even—"

"I know," He murmured, and he pulled me onto his lap. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have even mentioned it."

"So why did you?" I mumbled, tucking my head under his chin.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and whispered, "Because our time together is running out."

I knew that he was right, but I didn't want to hear it. "Edward, don't," I pleaded. "I'm only 18, we have time."

"Only years Bella," He sighed. "A year may seem like a long time to you, but to me, it's nothing."

I raised my head, and met his dark eyes; so dark they were almost black. I placed my hands on his face, and his anguished eyes fluttered closed from my warm touch. "Let's not think about that now," I whispered. "I have you, and you have me, and that's all that matters."

He nodded, though I knew the conversation was far from over.

"You two are killing Jasper with your depression!" Emmett's voice suddenly boomed from the doorway, and I would have toppled onto the floor from the sound if Edward hadn't been holding me. "He had to leave the house with Alice and Rosalie to get away from the both of you."

Edward growled, clearly upset with his brother's interruption. "Emmett, can you leave us alone?"

But Emmett just ignored him and flopped into the chair opposite us. "You know Eddie, this problem would be solved if you ch—"

Emmett never finished his sentence, for Edward had pushed me off his lap and tackled him, knocking the chair to the floor.

Edward's body was shaking with fury as he pinned Emmett to the floor. "If you ever think about that again, I will kill you!" He hissed, and I saw Emmett wince from the force of Edward's grip around his wrists.

"Okay, I won't!" Emmett cried, and I relaxed when Edward released him.

I didn't dare ask what Emmett's unfinished sentence was while Edward was in the room.

When Edward finally turned towards me, I frowned in disapproval at his onyx eyes. "Edward, I think that you need to hunt now," I remarked, knowing that he really needed to hunt, and soon.

He shook his head and rejoined me on the couch. "I can wait until tomorrow," He said stubbornly, and I eyed him warily.

"Bro, you should hunt," Emmett said gently, not wanting to provoke Edward again.

Edward gritted his teeth, but didn't say anything.

"Just go and catch some elk or something," Emmett continued lightly. "Can't have you feeding from Bella during the night."

Edward and I both flinched at his words, and Edward growled, "I would never—"

"Edward?"

At the sound of Alice's voice, he switched his sentence. "I thought that you left the house," He muttered.

"I came back to collect you. You need to hunt, and I need to talk to you," She replied. "Now are you coming with me, or do I have to drag your stubborn butt out of the door?"

Emmett chuckled, though I remained silent as Edward stood up beside me. He kissed the top of my head, murmuring a goodbye before following his sister out of the door.

Once they'd left, Emmett tilted the armchair up from the floor so he could sit on it, and he snatched up the remote. "Mind if I switch this crap off?"

I simply nodded, already missing the absence of Edward, even though I had been the person to suggest that he go and hunt in the first place.

I studied Emmett as he began flicking through the television channels, no doubt looking for a good football game. Now that Edward was away, and hopefully out of earshot, maybe I could ask him what his unfinished sentence was.

I saw the corner of Emmett's mouth turn up into a grin, and without turning to face me, he said, "Why don't you take a picture Bella? It will last longer."

I blushed at being caught staring, and before he could tease me about my embarrassment, I blurted out, "Emmett, what were you trying to say before Edward attacked you?"

Emmett's grin faded. "Bella, I can't tell you that," He sighed unhappily. "Edward wasn't joking when he said he would kill me if I said anything about it."

"But—"

"Drop it Bella, please."

I frowned at his serious tone, and stared straight ahead at the television screen. I heard Emmett sigh, and then he was sitting beside me. "Sorry if I've upset you, but you understand why I can't say anything, right?"

I nodded my head. "Of course I understand. It's just frustrating, that's all."

He chuckled then. "I can only imagine how out-of-the-loop you must feel. But no matter, I have something that will make the frustration go away!"

"Edward?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope, popcorn…à la Emmett!"

I rolled my eyes. "Em, that's what we say about chicken, not popcorn."

"You're ruining the dream Bella," He chastised. "Do you want some popcorn or not?"

"Of course," I grinned. "I can't wait to try it!"

~I~

I should have waited to try it. Popcorn Emmett-style was a disaster. He didn't let them cook for long enough, and they were rock hard. I nearly broke a tooth while trying to chew some.

I gently let Emmett know that his popcorn method failed, though he was all too happy to eat them himself, booming, "Can't let this food go to waste!" I knew that Rosalie would kill him later, when she would be the one to help him choke it back up.

I settled for a large bowl of mint ice cream instead, and Emmett and I returned to the Living room, where we put on 'Buffy the vampire Slayer'. I was surprised that Emmett wanted to watch it, though it turned out that he only watched it so he could insult it. He cackled at the vampires in the program, and as I was a huge Angel fan, I was thoroughly insulted.

I got Emmett to shut up as he was gloating about the fact that he was a real vampire, when I said, "Real vampires don't sparkle."

Needless to say, Emmett kept his mouth shut for the rest of the episode.

Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper returned to the house whilst Emmett and I were on our second episode of Buffy, and Alice let out a squeal when she saw what we were watching. She bounded over to the couch and plopped down next to me, and Edward sat on my other side.

I smiled when I saw that his eyes had lightened slightly, though they were still quite dark. All tension had vanished from his face, so whatever he had talked to Alice about had improved his mood.

He kissed my forehead gently, and I pouted when he didn't kiss me properly.

He chuckled, and then proceeded to kiss my pouting lips. "Your lips are cold from the ice cream," He murmured against my lips.

I smiled against his, "You can tell?"

Edward made a humming sound, and he temporarily broke the kiss to take the bowl of ice cream out of my hands and place it on the table. Then he crashed his lips to mine, and I eagerly wrapped my arms around his neck, making a mental note to eat more ice cream in the future.

"You guys are too cute," I heard Alice giggle.

"Get a room you two!" Emmett yelled jokingly.

Edward broke the kiss to glare at his brother. "We have one, so get out," He replied, though I knew that he wasn't serious.

Emmett simply shrugged and turned back to the screen. "Whoever makes out or talks during 'Buffy' is being kicked out of the room. Okay?" Without waiting for anyone to reply, he turned up the volume on the TV.

"I didn't know you were a 'Buffy' fan Em," Jasper remarked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Emmett snapped his fingers at him and pointed to the door. "Jazz, I warned you…get out!"

Jasper, who was already standing in the doorway of the living room, took a small step backwards. "Better?" He asked sarcastically.

Emmett simply shushed him and increased the volume again, making my ears hurt from the sound. I clamped my hands over my ears, and a frown appeared on Edward's face.

"Em, turn it down!" He commanded, but Emmett simply tightened his hold on the remote.

Sighing, Edward scooped me up in his arms and we left the room. I kept my ears covered as he walked up the stairs, until I was sitting comfortably in the middle of his bed.

"You don't mind missing 'Buffy', do you?" He asked, and I lowered my hands to my lap.

"Of course I do! I'm going to miss Angel now," I sighed, though I was only joking to gauge Edward's reaction.

He reacted like any other boyfriend would. "Not another celebrity crush," He groaned, joining me on the bed.

"No, I only like him because he's a dark, sexy vampire," I replied innocently.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't be that type of vampire," Edward muttered, disgruntled.

Shaking my head, I climbed onto his lap and slipped my arms around his neck, "Don't be sorry. You're the perfect vampire type for me," I told him, before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

His lips rose up into a small smile, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Oh? And what makes me perfect?"

"Hmm…let's see…" I moved my hands so that they rested on either side of his face. "You're compassionate, thoughtful, courteous, beautiful inside and out, and let's not forget sexy."

He raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Sexy? Really?"

I nodded, feeling my face blush, and I captured my lips with his before he could say anything about my embarrassment.

But Edward pulled away. "Sexy?" He repeated, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yes!" I sighed, "Now can you stop saying it? You're embarrassing me!"

He chuckled, and ran his fingertips up and down my sides lightly, "Sorry, it's just strange for me because no one has ever called me that before. We didn't say things like that in 1918."

"Well, now you can brag to your family that people think you're sexy," I commented lightly.

"But you're the only one that thinks that, so technically I would be lying."

I shot him an incredulous look, "You're joking, right? Edward, the whole female population of Forks thinks you are. I've even seen Mrs Cope check you out a few times."

He grimaced, and gently, he pushed me down on the bed and hovered over me, "I don't care about their opinion, only yours matters to me," He replied sweetly.

I gazed up into his eyes, unable to resist teasing him, "Are you sure? Mrs Cope can probably offer you a lot more than what I can give you."

He growled softly, and pressed our bodies together, careful not to put any of his weight on me. He began to plant small, butterfly kisses on my neck, and he pushed the strap of my tank top to the side so he could continue his trail. "Bella, I only want you," He murmured against my skin.

"I think you'll have to prove that to me," I whispered, breathless from the heat coursing between our bodies.

I felt him smile, and he moved his trail back up until the corners of our mouths were touching.

"You think that I would rather have Mrs Cope than you?" He broke off to chuckle, and I felt my heart jolt from the movement of his chest against mine, "Bella, that's rather foolish to think that."

"Maybe I just wanted an excuse to get you to kiss me," I breathed, and I felt his smile widen.

He raised his head, and keeping one hand on the bed for support, he cupped my face and kissed my lips lightly. "Like that?" He whispered.

I shook my head, and twined my fingers in his bronze hair. "No, maybe I should just show you…" I trailed off and pressed my lips harder against his.

He was quick to reciprocate, and his hand slid into my hair, securing our lips together.

I couldn't help but tug at his hair, desperate for him to just lie on top of me.

I think that he understood what I wanted, and when we broke apart to breathe, both of his hands tangled in my hair, and I was finally able to feel his body weight.

I sighed in contentment, and wrapped my legs around his waist, unwilling to release him.

"I love you," Edward murmured, gazing down at me adoringly.

"More than Mrs Cope?" I teased, running my fingers through his bronze hair.

"I don't love Mrs Cope!" He growled, clearly getting agitated.

I giggled, and slid my hands out of his hair to place my hands on his cheeks. "I know you don't, although she is much closer to you in age than I am."

"Age doesn't matter when you're in love," He argued. "Especially when I'm still 17, in theory. So you're only a year older than I am."

"You make me sound like a cougar or something," I groaned.

His crooked smile appeared then, and he shook his head in disagreement before his lips met mine again.

It didn't take long for me to forget about our conversation, and I eagerly surrendered to Edward's desire. In our relationship, we had only reached second base, an achievement for me, especially when Edward was completely against the idea of sex before marriage. Not that we'd ever talked about _that_.

But I could always try.

I slid my hands from his face down to his neck, where I tugged on the collar of his shirt. There was no objection from Edward, and his lips only pressed harder against mine so I lowered my hands slightly and began to unbutton his shirt.

Our kiss broke then, allowing me the chance to breathe and focus on getting Edward rid of his shirt. He kept his forehead pressed against mine and he lowered his hands to rest on my hips, and he carefully slid my top up, exposing my stomach.

"So beautiful," He murmured, and finally, his shirt was open.

His arms encircled me, and he gently raised my body up from the bed, keeping our chests pressed together. His cold skin was the perfect antidote to the fire spreading through my body. My legs remained wrapped around his waist, and once we were sitting up, I slid my hand into his bronze hair, keeping one hand on his chest.

"No bloodlust?" I asked quietly. It had become routine for me to ask him, knowing that there was a potential danger in pushing him too far. Edward had warned me that if he ever lost control of his feelings, even for a second, it could prove fatal for me.

"No bloodlust," He assured me, his tone husky with need. He tilted my head down so he could kiss me again, but he suddenly pulled back to glare at the bedroom door. I felt him tense, and he hissed, "Go away!"

"I just wanted to ask Bella if she was interested in watching 'Angel' with Emmett and I," Rosalie's voice sounded through the closed door. "Can I come in?"

I felt my face pale at the thought of her seeing Edward and I like this.

Thankfully, Edward seemed to be thinking the same thing. "No!" He snapped. "We're busy!"

"Okay, no need to get shirty about it!" She replied, and I could hear the amusement in her voice. "Although I think you've already lost your shirt!" She added with a snicker.

I blushed and bowed my head to hide my red cheeks, though I knew she couldn't see me.

"Have you finished interrupting us?" I heard Edward ask impatiently.

She simply giggled, and when I felt Edward relax, I knew she'd left.

Unfortunately, this hadn't been the first time that Edward's family had listened to us.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea in a house full of vampires," He muttered.

I nodded my head in agreement, "I keep forgetting about their hearing," I sighed. "It would be nice to have some privacy now and again."

"I agree," He replied, and his arms released me to button up his shirt, but I grabbed his wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

He looked confused. "Doing my shirt up. Is that a problem?"

"Yes! Just leave it open!" I instructed, and his confused frown deepened.

"Why?"

"Because it's too hot in here, and your body cools me down," I told him simply.

He grinned, "Okay, I understand. Though I think it's time you went to sleep now."

I looked at him in horror. "You're joking right?"

He chuckled and lowered me back onto the bed, carefully pulling my top back down. "No, I'm not joking. I'm taking you to the boundary line at 7am, and if you're going to be riding, you need as much energy as possible."

I couldn't argue with that, especially now that Edward seemed to be fine with me riding a motorbike with Jacob.

I spoke too soon.

~I~

The next morning, after Edward had driven me to the boundary line, his cheerful mood vanished when he saw Jacob standing next to two motorbikes.

"Bella, I've changed my mind," Edward began, and I tore my gaze away from Jacob to look at him. "I'm not going hunting with the others, I'll stay here with you. Maybe we could go and watch a movie in Port Angeles?"

Although that offer was tempting, my eagerness to try out my repaired motorbike won out. "Edward, you need to go hunting," I told him softly, resting my hand on his cheek, "You haven't been on a hunting trip for a while. Go and have fun. I'll be fine."

He didn't look reassured, so I added, "Make sure you catch a mountain lion or two for me."

He rolled his eyes at me, and I turned around to wave at Jacob cheerily, beaming already at the thought of going riding. Though when I glanced back at Edward, my smile faded at his scowl.

I leaned up on my tiptoes, and ignoring the company of Jacob and Edward's family, I pressed my lips softly to his.

"Edward, relax. Everything will be fine, and when you return tomorrow, I'll still be in one piece," I assured him.

He sighed, his cool breath washing over my face. "I hope so, but tell Jacob if you get hurt in his company, I will kill him."

I heard Jacob laugh, hearing what Edward said. Werewolf senses were almost as good as Vampire senses.

Edward lifted his head and gave Jacob a small smile, "You better hope nothing happens then!" He warned, replying to a thought in Jacob's head.

I smacked his chest lightly, "Hey! Feeling a bit left out here."

"Nothing worth retelling," Edward told me, and he kissed the top of my head.

Knowing that he was about to leave, and not satisfied with that kiss, I tugged at the bottom of his shirt.

Edward smiled knowingly, and then our lips met. Ignoring the whistles from Emmett and Jacob, I tried to deepen the kiss, but Edward pushed me away gently.

"I don't think it's suitable to go further than that when people are watching," He said lightly.

I chuckled, and reluctantly released him so I could wave to his siblings. After they waved back, I gave Edward another quick kiss on the lips before bounding over to Jacob, who scooped me up and twirled me around once I'd reached him.

I giggled, and Jacob yelled, "Let's get this show on the road!" as he placed me back on my feet. I eagerly ran to my motorbike, and hopped on. I placed my hands on the bars, and kicked the bike into gear, revelling in the rush of adrenaline.

I glanced back at Edward and the others to grin at them, though my smile faded at Edward's anxious expression. I didn't know what he was thinking, and I didn't have time to ask as Jacob was already zooming away.

Pushing everything to the back of my mind, I took off after Jacob, laughing in glee at the freedom I felt as I flew down the road, the wind whipping around me.

Once we'd left the boundary line, Jacob slowed down so that we were riding alongside each other. "You're very possessive of your boyfriend aren't you?" He teased.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed. "That's none of your business."

"It is my business!" He argued, though he couldn't keep the grin off his face. "I'm trying to be a good big brother here."

"Big?" I snorted. "Jake, I'm a year older than you."

"Not in size baby," He winked.

"You're such a loser!" I told him playfully as I accelerated, quickly zooming away from him.

"Cheat!" He called, and I heard him accelerate before he caught up with me. "You shouldn't do that you know," He said. "I'm the only one who knows where we're going."

"Okay then, Mr know-it-all," I grinned. "Where are we going?"

"No clue," He admitted. "But we're going to be riding until we get tired. Whoever stops first, loses. Winner gets to choose where we eat tonight."

"You're on!" I cried. "You're _so_ going to stop first."

"In your dreams, vampire girl," He laughed, and I couldn't help but giggle at my nickname. It was true.

~I~

About an hour after we left La Push, Jacob swerved suddenly to the right, and stopped the bike. I glanced back, and when I saw him call me over, I knew he'd given in.

"I won! I won!" I sang as I made my way over to him. "So now I get to choose where we eat!"

I stopped the bike, before raising my head to smirk at him, though the expression on his face shocked me.

Jacob looked panicked, and I was instantly worried. "Jacob, what is it? Is it your bike?"

He shook his head quickly. "No. Bella, I can smell something."

I was completely clueless, I couldn't think of anything that could worry him. "Maybe one of our bike's is leaking?"

"Bella, I can smell…" His voice trailed off and he took a nervous look around. "I can smell…werewolves."

I still couldn't recognise the fear. "I didn't know the wolf pack were joining us."

"It's not the wolf pack," He replied, his voice strangled with anxiety. "These wolves are different."

"Are they dangerous?" I asked worriedly, scanning the forest warily, though I was unable to see anything.

"I don't know," He murmured. "Look, I'm going to shift, and alert my friends. If these wolves are dangerous, I can't protect you by myself."

"What should I do?" I asked quietly.

"Just stay here. Don't move, unless something happens. Okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, Jacob jogged into the trees.

I continued to scan the forest cautiously, looking for any signs of danger, though I saw none.

I was thirsty from riding for so long; so I leant down to take out my water bottle from the holder attached to the motorbike when a large snarl erupted the silence.

Immediately I froze, knowing that wasn't Jacob.

Another snarl came from the opposite direction, and just as I turned to look, another snarl came from behind me.

These snarls were menacing. They meant danger.

"Jake?" I cried, already kicking my motorbike into gear. "Jake?"

But there was no reply.

Now I was torn between ditching my motorbike and running after Jacob, or getting the hell out of there.

Jacob could defend himself. If I left, I could go and get help.

As the snarls became louder, my decision became final. The motorbike lurched forward, and I spun the bike around to face the direction of La Push before zooming off.

I thought that I was getting away from the werewolves.

But the snarls were getting louder.

Startled, I snapped my gaze from left to right, and saw black, predatory shapes running alongside me, disguised by the thick forest.

I accelerated, until I was going at the fastest speed. If I kept ahead of the wolves, I could lure them away from Jacob and into La Push.

But I had no idea how fast these werewolves really were.

I felt something brush against my back, and I let out a shriek. The bike began to wobble dangerously, and I screamed again as I was suddenly ripped from it, crashing into a large group of boulders.

My head smashed against a jagged rock, and then everything went black.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger ;) Don't kill me!

Save for the bad ending, did you like the chapter? The Bella and Edward 'bedroom' moment was fun to write ;)

Hayley x


End file.
